When Angel and Demon Sings
by darkbluechocolate
Summary: What happens when Hiruma and Mamori are involved in a singing competition? Will hell freezes over? Will pigs start to fly? Also, Hiruma and Mamori discovered their feelings to one another. A dose for hirumamo fans out there...
1. When hell breaks loose

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21, and all its wonderful characters does not belong to me, ever (I wish it was)..  
And there will be languages (you know Hiruma right)

This is my first fic, so comments and advices are really welcomed.

To **Irish Leprechaun**, thank you for teaching me, you are a good teacher indeed -

italics are for thoughts (aside for the paper contents)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a normal day at Deimon High School (to all the students and its surroundings of course). A loud boom was heard in the football field. There, the tall and lanky 'commander from hell' as the students proclaimed, was barking orders to his teammates.

'' Fucking idiots, run faster damnit…you run worse than the fucking damn sissies, kekeke '' cackled the quarterback while throwing some flamethrowers to add to their misery.

From afar, the ever beloved Devil Bats manager, Anezaki Mamori, could be seen running towards the football field clutching papers in her hands. Her face, red from running. Scanning the field, she made her way towards the lean quarterback.

The quarterback spotted the brunette and grinned to her. '' Oii damn manager, what's biting your tail? '' snickered Hiruma.

Mamori frowned but still managed to be calm. '' Mou Hiruma-kun, its Mamori ok '' snapped the girl.

'' Here, you know what, look , I've got something for you '' Mamori handed the crumpled papers she held to him. Hiruma stared doubtfully at the papers before picking it up gingerly like it was some disease that might infect him and started to read.

* * *

_Dear Whom It May Concerns _

_Greetings.._

_As we all know, our beloved Deimon High School would be celebrating its 50 years of opening in two months time. To celebrate this historical moment, the board of the Disciplinary Committee would be organizing a singing competition on that day. The winners of this contest would be handsomely rewarded. It's a compulsory entry for all the clubs and society registered under the school to participate. 2 entries per club/society. If this notice is neglected by which, we will use all our power and means to __**suspend**__ the society/club. Below are the details of the joyous occasion. All entries MUST be handed to Anezaki Mamori a week before the competition. _

_Have a nice day…_

_VENUE : Deimon High School football field_

_DATE : 26 September 2007_

_p/s – entries must consist of both male and female. Choice of songs __and minus one's are on your own hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Seiji Kazuki  
__(President of the Discipline Committee)_

* * *

'' What the….fuck '' that was all the blonde could mutter under his breath after he read the papers. Furious, he crumpled the poor object into a ball and throws it afar as if it's a football. 

Mamori who was stunned by his reactions simply nodded, fully accepting why he behaved that way.

'' I could fully understand why you would be really pissed off with this Hiruma-kun. I mean, yeah, the game between us and the Oujou's ARE really around the corner and we need the practice and not singing, ne Hiruma-kun '' stated the beauty to the blonde.

As if the devil was in a trance, and didn't hear a word she just said, Mamori snapped her fingers in front of him. Slowly registering what his manager had just said, and the contents of the papers, Hiruma started to boil with rage.

Mamori on the other hand, was then greeted by a very pissed of demon as he yelled at the top of his lungs '' STAY OUT OF MY FIELD YOU FUCKING MORONS!!!! '', while firing rounds of firearms along the way making the 'forgotten' teammates run scattering to save their lives before being shot by an angry demon.

Practically, the whole of Deimon could hear him and was shivering to their bones hiding under their desks, praying to the gods to let them live until next day. A very ohh so very pissed off demon means more anguish to their lives. Surprisingly enough, school ended very early indeed (10.30 am to be exact).

Mamori who was standing face-to-face with the grumpy quarterback, looked past him and shot a ' get-the-hell-away-from-here-if-you-wish-to-see-the-living-daylights-of-tomorrow ' look to the other players, signaling them to head home immediately before a certain someone tortured the living hell out of them. Hurriedly, the rest of the team, with no objections or the curiosity to know what made their captain blow like that sneaked away quietly from being detected by Hiruma.

Hiruma on the other hand stomped furiously towards the clubhouse, head full of thoughts. Kicking the door open, he jumped on the counter and opened his laptop (almost looking like he was going to snap it into two) and typed away furiously. Mamori who followed him from behind closed the door gently and started to brew some coffee, a method she learned recently to cool him off by spending way too much time with the quarterback. Black coffee with no sugar added to be precise.

Pouring the freshly brewed coffee into two styrofoam cups, she handed one to the fuming blonde. Like some offering to the gods. Hiruma looked up from his laptop, took the cup without a word and slowly sipped the coffee. Seeing the boy more calm and composed, Mamori sat at one of the chairs at the roulette table and tried to start a conversation with him.

'' Ano Hiruma-kun, what should we do? '' Mamori gently yet firmly asked him.

After a moment of silence, the demon looked up at her in those blue eyes of hers and simply replied, '' We'll entertained those fucking morons if that's what they want too see us do. I would have easily blown off to bits the idiot who even dared to act all so mighty up there. But considering all the clubs and societies will be chasing after that damn annoying idiot, why waste my time and energy when the job's considered done '' while flashing his evil grin to her.

Mamori chuckled hearing this and nodded in agreement. '' So damn manager, what's the prize, kekeke? '' beamed the quarterback plopping to the chair in front of her.

'' _So typical of him. It's Hiruma–kun mind you. What do you expect? ''_ Mamori thought smiling sweetly at him.

'' Why don't you decide for yourself ne Hirum-kun? I'm sure they won't mind if you do '' the brunette smirked at him making Hiruma cackle more evilly.

The singing competition would sure change the hell out of everyone's lives, including Hiruma and Mamori themselves


	2. Cofee break

Disclaimer : Once again, Eyeshield 21 is NOT mine. I wish they were, but unfortunately they're not. Well, enough of my blabbers and  
on with the story. And Vaio laptop is by Sony not mine too. (I wish I had one)

A big thank you to the early reviewers (**Irish Leprechaun**, **AmberFox and Lyell** and also **Lagentillefan**)..this chapter is dedicated to you guys -

Oh and italics are for thoughts.

* * *

Early next day, a blonde was seen pacing to and fro in front of the school gate. Attracting questionable looks from the students passing him. Since when the lord demon became the gate keeper?. Noticing the stares and strange looks he's receiving, the blonde grinned evilly at them, making the students run fearfully for their lives. 

'' Mou Hiruma-kun, stop scaring people like that, its too early in the morning don't you think. Try not to ruin their day too early ok '' giggled the brunette manager who just arrived just in time to see the little incident.

'' Che, quit whining damn manager. If you had come earlier, I won't be here, and if I weren't here long enough means less people having trauma in the morning. So its your damn fault damn manger '' snickered the quarterback to his manager's face, his face inches from hers.

'' Its only seven by the way, and I'm not late. By the way, who asked you to wait for me? I don't remember asking you to '' smirked the young girl to the surprised looking blonde.

Taken aback by her words, Hiruma simple remained silent. While Mamori started to feel guilty and apologized to him.

'' Gomen-ne Hiruma-kun, I didn't mean to say that. I..I.. '' stuttered Mamori.

Hiruma who was in deep thoughts was cursing himself. _'' Damnit, now I look like a freaking softie. I DID NOT intentionally wanted to wait her up ok. I just wanted to fucking ask her bout the annoying competition. That's all, period '' _he screamed into his head.

But deep down, he knew it wasn't true at all. But being the stubborn man he is, it would take more than this to make him admit something as 'human' as that.

'' W_hat did I do? What was I thinking? I didn't mean to make him pissed off with me. He's so different today. Did he hit his head or something? Seeing him this way makes him look 'more human' than usual. More innocent. What the…did I think of that? No, no, this is Hiruma, the lord of the devil himself. I couldn't be acting mushy or even be thinking that way about him ok '' _Mamori thought shaking her head along the way.

* * *

The bell rang, and both the deep in thoughts students' headed to their class hurriedly , not uttering a single 'damn' or 'shut up' along the way. 

Soon, school was over and Mamori, went to her locker, picked up some files Hiruma wanted to see and made her way to the clubhouse. A routine she did every single day. Unknown to her, a pair of emerald eyes was watching her every step from the school windows.

Entering the clubhouse, Mamori settled her school bag on the roulette table, rolling her sleeves, pulled her hair up and started to clean the clubhouse although it was already pretty cleaned already.

It was a habit she would indulge after school. Somehow, cleaning the clubhouse and feeding Cereberos and Butaberos along the way made her feel relaxed. And also making a certain quarterback feel happy is another story all together.

Today, practice was cancelled because the others had a lot of school work to be done. And she had pestered Hiruma extra than usual so that the other players could finish their work plus having a day off from the torturous demon was a bonus.

As she entered the locker room, she could spot a few water bottles lying here and there. Smiling, she picked each of them and throws into the bin. Then, she continued sweeping and mopping the floor.

Satisfied with her work, she sat at one of the benches there to have a moments rest when she noticed that she was sitting in front of Hiruma's locker. Smiling she started to wonder.

'' _Hmm, Hiruma-kun sure works hard by himself. He may not look like it but it's a heavy burden to carry when you have to maintain your well-being and the whole team along the way. But he never complained. You're a strong man Hiruma-kun, a worthy and respectable leader although you tend to push your team to the limits. You're only doing this to make them stronger right?. I admire you for that ''_ Mamori smiled more, unnoticed that a certain blond was watching her with interests in his eyes.

As Mamori stepped out from the locker room, she smelled the aroma of coffee and Hiruma pouring some freshly brewed into two styrofoam cups.

* * *

Plopping to a chair, he sipped the black coffee and stared at her with a grin plastered on his face. 

The innocent brunette simply took the cup handed to her and sat beside him and started to sip hers. Surprisingly, her coffee was not black with no sugar, but milk coffee, the way she preferred. It tastes good too. She smiled and nodded in appreciation to him as she started to sort the files Hiruma wanted to view.

Hiruma on the other hand was busy analyzing his damn manager from the corner of his eyes, of course unknown to her. He was surprisingly glad, when Mamori liked his coffee. A grin escaped his lips.

'' _She looks 'nice' bundling her hair like that. Makes her look…hot ''_ thought Hiruma. A few strands of Mamori's hair drops in front of her face making her blowing the pesky strands oftenly.

Annoyed with this, Hiruma patted his manager's shoulder making her facing him with a questionable look in her eyes.

'' You're fucking annoying me, here, let me handle those fucking strands '' saying this, Hiruma tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, brushing her silky peach colored cheek along the way. The sudden contact made Mamori eye-wide and blushed furiously.

'' Ano, arigatou Hiruma-kun '' stuttered the blushing girl. Hiruma on the other hand was cackling madly seeing this.

'' _She's fucking cute blushing that way, kekeke, should make her do this more often. No wonder those school-yard idiots are high over heels over her, she is beautiful in her own way I guess. But I got to see what those fucking morons couldn't, kekeke, fucking lucky ''_ Hiruma thought silently to himself and started to read the statistics of the Oujou's player that was handed by Mamori

A few hours later, as Mamori was picking the cups, Hiruma looked from his VAIO laptop and spoke. '' Ooi damn manager, what type of song should we sing at the fucking competition? Any brilliant ideas? '' .

Mamori spun her head fast and looked at him really hard. '' What do you mean, WE, Hiruma-kun? '' replied the shocked girl. She nearly tripped a chair when Hiruma said that to her.

'' Are you deaf? Yes, I said we. What do you expect? Do you possibly think I would let the fucking shrimp or the fucking monkey to sing? Or are you thinking of making the fucking Ha-Ha brothers or even the damn fat ass and damn old man to sing for us? Fucking disgrace don't you think? Better me singing. And by the way, your the only female here VALID enough to sing, the fucking loud cheerleader doesn't study here if you didn't notice '' he stated popping a sugar-free gum in his mouth and grinning evilly to his already dumbfounded manager. A glint of amusement in his eyes.

'' Besides, I already know what I wanted for the fucking prize, so losing is really not an option here, do you here me damn manager. Start thinking what you want to sing, we'll meet tomorrow morning '' with that, he stood up and started to walk to the door.

'' Umm, ano Hiruma-kun, I'm not trying to be rude or anything. But do you, umm, know how to sing? '' asked the girl doubtfully.

Hiruma only smirked and replied her with a '' We'll see about that then won't we damn manager? '' before kicking the door of the clubhouse with one of his feet swiftly before disappearing.


	3. Shocking announcements

Disclaimers : For the third consecutive time, I do NOT own Eyeshield 21 and all its wonderful characters ( I hope I did ). There will be some swearing due to Hiruma's natural behaviour.

Once again, italics are for thoughts.

p/s – I had my engineering tests for the past 3 weeks time, so, I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. But hey, here I am, redeeming myself by making this fic longer than the rest. So, reviews are so highly appreciated. Arigatou-ne..Thanks for being patient with me bows.

* * *

The following day, Mamori left to school extra early than she usually did. 

A mental image of a chibi quarterback blackmailing and harassing the students of Deimon early in the morning wasn't a pretty sight. After having a super-quick breakfast, she speeded to the door and rushed to school leaving behind a clueless mother.

As she neared the school, she could easily spot a tall, handsome looking blonde waiting for someone outside the school gates. A grin plastered on his face. Quickening her pace, she headed towards the famous quarterback.

Hiruma, on the other hand didn't quite notice the brunette girl and was so deep in thoughts.

_'' Hmm, what song did damn manger picked? Must be the mushy ones. I was too busy digging data on the fucking Naga's I kinda, heh, fucking forgot. Damn manager won't be too pleased about this. Kekeke. ''_

He nearly jumped out of his skin (as if that's a possibility, right?) when the cheerful Mamori gently patted his back and greeted him. A warm smile that can melt any hot-blooded male on her face. Quickly, he regained his calm and acted like nothing. Unnoticed to her, a small tinge of red on his face.

'' Che, damn manager, took you long enough. Must have been pigging on those damn creampuffs before coming huh. Kekeke '' the demon smirked to the now blushing brunette.

'' Mou, Hiruma-kun, I ate only one ok '' claimed Mamori following him closely from behind and headed together to Biology class.

* * *

In class, as expected, Mamori was made to be Hiruma's lab partner. Although he didn't seem to care. Mamori on the other hand, being the good Samaritan she is, was merely saving the other students in her class from the clutches of Hiruma's god knows what. 

'' Ooi damn manager, have you picked the songs already? '' he whispered near her ear sending shivers down her spine.

'' Ano, umm.. Gomen-ne Hiruma-kun. I was too busy helping Sena's homework yesterday, I kinda forgot. Gomen-ne '', she replied back to him, slightly blushing.

Before he had the time to cackle his maniac laugh, Mamori cut him off and suggested that they should tell the others. Unnoticed to both of them, practically the whole class was staring at them because they were whispering to each other the whole time, and seemed to get along pretty well without biting each other heads off.

The bell rang, and Mamori being the ever faithful manager she is headed to her locker, gathered some files and headed off to the clubhouse. From afar, she could hear the loud screaming of Hiruma and rounds of firearms either being shot or thrown. So typical of him. She hurriedly quicken her pace hoping the team won't be ' bashed ' too much by the quarterback.

After a 2 hour of solid practice, the players were given a break. As Mamori was passing the water bottles to them, Hiruma mad an announcement.

'' Fucking team, listen up well. I've got something to tell. Heard about the fucking singing competition? ''. The others nodded.

'' Well, we're giving those fucking morons what they want '', he snickered.

The room that was just now buzzing with noises from the players went dead silent. There was definitely something wrong with the picture. As if the team knows too well of Hiruma's well being and hazardous nature, he would NEVER give in to people's demands unless there is something more than meets the eye. Seeing this, he simply snorted and continued that there was a very grand prize if they win. Hearing this, the whole team quickly replied back with multiple '' ooh's '', '' aah's '', and '' I told you so's ''.

'' Ano, Hiruma-senpai, who are you sending? Me? Monta? The Huh-Huh brothers? Or maybe Kurita-senpai or even Musashi-senpai? '', asked Sena politely.

Hearing this, Hiruma grinned as wide as possible that made the whole team tremble with fear ( minus Kurita and Musashi of course ) with the thoughts of what their insane captain might do to them.

'' Me and damn manager here, will be fucking singing, kekekeke '' the quarterback stated making Sena and Monta fell down anime style, the trio Huh-Huh brothers chanting their synchronous chants of Huh-Huh's and the rest speechless.

'' NANI?!? '' they screamed together in disbelief. Mamori on the other hand, covered her ears as the whole team practically screamed on top of their lungs. Well, at least Hiruma was enjoying his ' glorious ' moment and was cackling like a mad man.

Musashi who was not far from him walked to his side. '' Hiruma, could you possibly sing?. Since we've met, I never even once heard you do that ''. The calm man spoke.

'' Che, damn old man, don't you underestimate me. I CAN fucking sing '', he grinned.

'' Whatever you say, Hiruma '' Musashi simply nodded and smiled.

Monta was not accepting the news too well. The image of his beautiful angel singing side by side a certain demon is way unacceptable.

'' Ano, Hiruma-senpai, why didn't you choose one of us? We could sing. I can sing. Can I enter? '', stammered the innocent boy trying his luck with the demon towering in font of him.

Hearing this, Hiruma looked at him closely, faces inches apart. Glaring dangerously at Monta, making the boy's knees wobble horribly before giving him a big '' No, cause fucking monkeys don't sing, kekekeke '', and walked away.

The quarterback barked a few orders to his team to clear the clubhouse in 5 minutes or else. The rest didn't need to be told twice and scattered out of the clubhouse immediately. Eyeing on Mamori, who was busy collecting the leftover bottles quickly enough not to be seen by anyone, before heading for a shower. Unnoticed to him, a pair of observant eyes noticed this. The observant man simply grinned.

'' About time, idiot '', Musashi smiled before leaving the clubhouse humming contently to himself.

After shower, the blonde, only covered in a towel around his waist headed to the locker room to change. As he opened the door, Mamori, who was cleaning in the room blushed furiously and quickly turned around. Hiruma, who was grinning by her reactions, walked in and changed.

'' _Uh-oh, I just saw him in practically a towel. Nice figure ne Hiruma-kun. Ooi, shame on you Anezaki Mamori to think unlady-like '', _Mamori shook her head to clear her naughty thoughts before being snapped into reality by a hand waving in front of her.

'' Ooi damn manager. Daydreaming is it? Care to share? Or are you fucking daydreaming about me in a towel? '' grinned the blonde to the blushing brunette making her blush more furiously.

'' _Face it Hiruma, she ain't going to see you like a normal fucking human being, cause you're not '', _Hiruma thought bitterly.

Mamori noticed that he had changed into casual clothes. A black shirt that clad his muscular body perfectly and a pair of jeans. His hair spiked extra high.

'' Ooi, get changed damn manager, were going to fucking practice, and wear something nice '', he added watching her nod before exiting the room and pooped a sugar-free gum in his mouth.

* * *

10 minutes later, Mamori walked out of the changing room and approached Hiruma who was busy fiddling with his devious laptop. 

'' Che, about fucking time manager, I was just about to, to…, '' Hiruma was lost of words when he saw her.

There, stood a beautiful brunette, hair piled up, leaving a few strands to drop down. She had wore a black top, tracing every curve of body, paired with a black colored knee-length skirt that shows generous amount of her slender legs.

'' About to what, Hiruma-kun ? '' asked the curious girl adjusting her black boots along the way.

'' _God damn fucking…nice?...no…its HOT baka…Black sure fits her just fine huh…kekeke…like….me ''_, he mentally agreed.

'' Fucking nothing. Let's go, before they close up '' , Hiruma grinned and held Mamori's waist as if it's a natural thing to do and drags her along to the karaoke lounge. The obedient girl simply followed not to notice a slight blush on Hiruma's face in a brief moment.


End file.
